koopakidfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Mushroom
' 'Camp Mushroom '''is the 29th episode of The Koopa Kids. In the episode the Koopa family and the minions all end up in a campsite challenge with a bunch of other people. The concept was taken from a TV show called Total Drama Island and a bunch of other youtubers who use the concept to create Mario versions of the concept. Plot The Koopa family and Bowser's minions arrive at a campsite that they were all invited to. Mario then arrives and has a fit that they're all there. At this point most of the main characters show up, all of which were invited with the exception of Toadsworth who came to protect Peach. The Warden then shows up later, and he sees Toadsworth and throws a fit over the teams now being uneven. Greninja then kills Carl to make it up to 40, even though Carl just died. The bosses show the campers around off screen and the Warden puts them into teams of 20. Everyone complains about the teams they're on however the Warden just tells at them. They are challenged to go climb a mountain and steal "sausage eggs" from a nest. While the teams are planning what they'll do Wario & Waluigi went away to discuss themselves stealing the prize, saying they'll wait in their hiding place until they know who has the most points. At the challenge Ludwig sends a ladder down to the rest of his team, but but the other team attacks them. Some of the team eventually gets up and Boom Boom decides he has some unfinished business to discuss with Iggy, Roy and Ludwig, and beats them up for the events that happened in The Mafia. Morton saves them however, and Roy yells at him for it. Boom Boom retaliates however, and somehow those four, Wendy and Lemmy are all about to fall from the mountain. Meanwhile Toadette tries to discuss with Toad plans to get Toadsworth to pay attention to them, but Toad ignores her and only cares about Mario. Wendy tries to get Peach to help pull them up, however she refuses. Mario is at first sure they'll win, however an Ariados comes out of a cave and wraps Peach's entire body, including her face, in cobwebs, getting the rest of the team to flee. Ludwig manages to pull the rest of his brothers and sister up, and Morton tries to get them to agree to work together, however Toadette and her new posse of Kamek, Messenger, Sam & Luigi enter. They want to steal the sausage eggs to get revenge on their enemies, most of which are on Morton's team, except Messenger who just wants to help Kamek. Peach then shows up, mad that she was left with Ariados, snatches the sausage eggs away from Morton and throws them off a cliff, destroying them. At this point it seems like the other team will win, but Mario almost gets his hands on the remaining eggs, until Kamek puts a cage on most of Mario's team. 5 days later Bowser's team is in the lead with 5 points whereas Mario's only has 1 point. At this point Wendy decides she's had enough of the campsite and wants to use the canoes to escape, which Morton & Lemmy agree to. They get ready to go, despite Morton being nervous due to his fear of water, however Roy's gang shows up and Ludwig claims they've found the Warden's speed boat, and to take a ride in it, which the six do, while Wario & Waluigi have already stolen the prize, a Magikarp. The boat suddenly runs out of fuel and stops, meaning they're all stuck out in the water. The next morning these six are accused of stealing the Magikarp, and it's said that Greninja rescued them. Because there is no prize the competition was cancelled. Because of this Bowser can't crush Mario, so the six are forbidden to watch Bill, Billy and Billyson. Also Greninja kills Carl and the Warden. Characters * Lemmy * Wendy * Morton * Roy * Iggy * Ludwig * Bowser Jr. * Larry * Bowser Princess Daisy Blossom * Kamek * Messenger * Wiggler * Lakitu * Corporal Paraplonk * Private Goomp * Sergeant Guy * Carl * BlooperBob * Gooper * Bob * Mario * Princess Peach * Luigi * Princess Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Donkey Kong * Diddy * Wario * Waluigi * Boom Boom * Pom Pom * Sam * Tony * Brad * Goomboss * King Boo * Tolstar * Petey Piranha * Big Bob-Bomb * Lakithunder * Monty Mole * Chief Chilly * Angry Paratroopa (The Warden) * Greninja * Ariados * Magikarp Trivia * This is the last time that Luigi appears with his M&L:SS sprite, in further appearances he uses his M&L:BIS sprite. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Season 2 Category:The Koopa Kids Episodes Category:2014